Dare
by Fallen Angel 1243
Summary: G1. Adira was a young femme that ended up on The Ark along with the Autobots. She was happy as one could be fighting in a war, at least that's what her comrades and friends believed, and she would make sure it stayed that way. Everyone had something they worried about, they didn't need her troubles to. Too bad she won't escape her war torn past that easy. TwinsxOC
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't done anymore with ****Bravespark, ****but the muse abandoned me on it. I'm starting this story because the bunny wouldn't stop chewing on my leg until I tried writing this. I have to thank **_**Aztec98 **_**for giving me the push to make this character, thank you! :) There is a profile on my OC on my profile, I suggest reading it before you read the story; it also has a sort of summary. Okay I'm done, on to the Prologue! **

Speaking: "blah" Thoughts: _blah _Com-link: :blah:

Time (Cybertronians version): Nano-klik (klik) = a second Breem = 1 minute Joor = 1 hour Cycle = 1 day Orn = 1 week Mega-cycle = 1 month Vorn = 1 year

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, but my OC is mine.

* * *

**Prologue**

The sound of an explosion resounded through the battlefield. Those fighting did not even falter in their steps, did not hesitate in their shots, all but one. A young femme was taking shelter behind some debris, trying to patch up the mech in front of her. When the explosion sounded she flinched, and looked in the direction that the sound came from. Shaking her helm, the femme turned back to the mech in front of her.

She started welding another gash on his chest but he pushed her away, and tried to get up. She put her hands on the repaired part of his chest and pushed him back down. "Let me up! I have to get back out there," the mech shouted at her. She narrowed her optics at him, pushed him back down, and firmly stated, "I don't think so Springer. You may be my commanding officer, but I am acting medic, and I say that you need to stay here!" He stared at her with firm but pleading optics, and she sighed. "Let me weld this gash closed, then you can go, but I'm going with you. That explosion earlier sounded big and some of the others might be damaged." She finished welding the gash in his armor, and helped him up. He nodded at her as she stepped away, and they both drew their swords. "I'll get you as close to the explosion site as I can. It sounded like it came from Quadrant 2, Ultra Magnus and his squad should be over there, they'll cover you so you can work." She nodded at him and they both leaped into the fray.

The femme slashed, stabbed, and blasted her way through the fighting, staying close to Springer incase one of his wounds broke open again. She hated that she had to do this, kill mechs. She had been trained for it since she was old enough to be able to handle weapons properly, and growing up with the wreckers makes you tough, but that didn't mean she liked it. Reaching the Quadrant she was utterly horrified by the damage. She shot through the hole in Ultra Magnus's line that had been made for her, and immediately set to work.

She didn't know how long the battle raged on. She had no grasp on time. It was patch after patch, weld after weld, sometimes she would be to late and she would speak to them, then help make the journey to The Well of All Sparks a little less painful.

She didn't know exactly when but the sound of cannons and the cries of battle began to dwindle away. The crater created by the explosion, and the debris that surrounded it made the perfect protected Med-Bay. As she was working on another mech she heard the sound of peds marching towards her. She risked opening a Com-link to her CO, _:Springer sir, what is your position?:_ All she heard for a moment was static, but then _:we are in route_ _to your location, in fact, look a little to your left.: _Looking to her left she sighed **(A/N: yes, I am calling it sighing, it's faster and easier to understand in my opinion.) **in relief and smiled. Looking back down to the mech she was working on, she propped him against some debris and gave him some medical grade to refuel with.

She worked her way through the impromptu Med-Bay and met with the others as the reached the outskirts of it. There weren't many but that wasn't to troubling. The Wreckers were a small group to begin with. She raised her voice, "All right mechs, circle up and let me assess the damage." The mechs did as told and she turned slowly scanning each, then directing them where to go to find her fellow bots that were acting as medics. Finally coming to her three CO's she sighed in annoyance and signaled them to follow her. Looking back at the periodically she noticed that Magnus was practically carrying Springer, and Kup was limping badly. She sighed once more and moved back beside Kup on his injured side, letting him use her as a crutch. He didn't protest as much as normal, so she knew he was in a lot of pain. Reaching their destination she helped Kup sit down against a sheet of metal, directed Magnus to sit next to him, and she laid Springer down a few feet away. Looking over all three of them she sighed once more and narrowed her optics at them. "What in Primus's name did you mechs do to yourselves? I at least hope you slagged some 'Cons good." They all just smirked at her and she huffed and flicked her door wings at them.

Crouching beside Springer she got to work. Kup and Ultra Magnus were discussing the battle and tactics. Every once and awhile they would ask for her input but for the most part she was silent. She may have been young but she was respected. Of course the fact that the whole team raised her does help in that matter. Her plans and opinions were not biased and they were well thought out.

Handing Springer some medical grade she stood and stretched. Her joints had locked up and her cables were getting stiff. As she turned to face Kup and Ultra Magnus, something flashed in the corner of her vision. Turning her body, pretending to stretch some more she scanned the craters edge. There! She zoomed and could just make out a wing tip, seekers. She began powering up her cannon, the quiet hum catching the mechs attention. They looked at her with confused optics, and Magnus spoke, "what's wrong-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because she whipped around and let loose a barrage of cannon fire. A pained screech filled the air, and three blurs shot down the side of the crater. She continued to shoot at them, and the three mechs behind her joined in. As the three mechs kept shooting at them, she drew her swords, and stood slightly crouched with one horizontal in front of her and the other parallel with the arm holding it.

One seeker transformed and tackled her, she could really see the paint job, but she thought it was red. Tucking her legs in she kicked against the mechs stomach and launched him off her. She immediately lunged for him, one of her swords angled to hit his spark chamber, but he activated his thrusters and shot away, so she only nicked his lower leg armor. They continued like that, chasing after one and other, trading blows but never getting a real good hit. Suddenly he stumbled and she took her chance, stabbing one of her blades through his left wing. He let out a pain filled screech and sank to one knee. She pulled her blade forcefully out and received another screech. Just as she was about to deliver the final blow something plowed into her and she tumbled, loosing her grip on her swords.

As she got up she heard the sound of thrusters, and looked up to see the seekers retreating, carrying the red one between them. She picked up her swords and sheathed them, walking back towards the others. As she got closer she saw her three CO's standing and talking, some of the others were standing nearby, and she could she that everyone was still okay. As she got closer they noticed her presence and all three smiled at her. She smiled back, took another step, and heard the sharp crack of a plasma rifle shot. The mechs all looked around the craters edge, readying their weapons. She tried to take a step when pain exploded near her right hip joint and abdomen. She felt energon come up, making her release an awful choking sound. The mechs optics turned to her and they widened with horror. They began running to her, but they were so slow. Her vision was being filled with static and darkness.

"Adira!"

* * *

**And that was the prologue. Please tell me what you think, and if anything is wrong, gentle criticism, tell me what I did wrong and how I could make it better. I won't really be describing what she looks like in the story, but in you go to my profile, I have her profile (I said profile twice! *****childish giggle*****) and it will also tell you how to pronounce her name. Yes I am aware that it does not sound what its spelled like. Anyway, please R&R!**

**P.S. If you have any title ideas, please tell me!**

**-Angel**


	2. Chapter 1: Tracks and mud

**Hello readers, I am so sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter out! My muse up and left me right in the middle of writing a sentence, so I had to wing it. I'm sorry for any and all grammar/spelling mistakes; I tend to think faster than I can type. Thank you everyone for reviewing/following/and the favorites! :D**

Speaking: "blah" Thoughts: _blah _Com-link: :blah:

Time (Cybertronians version): Nano-klik (klik) = a second Breem = 1 minute Joor = 1 hour Cycle = 1 day Orn = 1 week Mega-cycle = 1 month Vorn = 1 year

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, but my OC is mine.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Adira!"

The femmes' optics turned on a sapphire blue with small swirls of gold, and she shot up, resting her helm on her knees, which were curled to her chest. _Just a memory, it was just a memory. _Adira repeated this mantra over and over until her systems began to settle back down. She checked her internal chronometer and sighed, _I have just enough time to go to the rec room, get energon, and be on time to meet Tracks for our patrol. _Adira groaned and forced herself up and out of her quarters.

Walking down the orange hallways, her thoughts drifted back to the memory flux she had experienced during recharge. _Why would I suddenly think about that particular memory? _Her door wings twitched in annoyance. _That was Vorns ago, and I've been with the Autobots and on Earth for a good while now, why remember The Wreckers? _Her door wings drooped slightly, _I don't even know if they're still alive._ Shaking off the depressing thoughts, she raised her door wings back into a neutral position, and entered the rec room.

Walking over to the dispenser, she received her cube, and scanned the room. The minibots were at one table, being rather noisy, she noted. Smokescreen had his poker game up and running, with Ironhide, Trailbreaker, and Inferno. "Adira!" Her head turned in the direction the shout came from, and she spotted Jazz sitting with Ratchet, and surprisingly Prowl. Jazz had been the one to shout her name; he was also waving his arm around like a moron, trying to get her attention. She smiled and shook her helm, walking over to them. "What's up mechs," she asked, sitting down, and taking a sip of energon. Ratchet just grunted, propped his helm on his servo, and took another swig of energon. Adira giggled at him and turned to Jazz, raising an optic ridge. Jazz smiled and said, "Not much darlin'." He shot Prowl and grin and added, "though Ah did manage ta drag Prowler out of his office." Prowl just glared at him over his cube of energon. "The sentiment was not appreciated Jazz." Jazz just smiled even wider at him, and turned to Adira. "What 'bout you? Anything interestin' happenin'?" She drank the last bit of energon from her cube, and grimaced slightly. "I have patrol with Tracks. Route 1."

Route 1 was the longest patrol route, it was also almost completely comprised of dirt roads, and it had rained during the night. Jazz looked at her with sympathy and, Ratchet also managed to wake up enough to look at her with pity. Prowl just shot her a meaningful glance. She rolled her optics, "Yes Prowl. I promise not to beat the slag out of him." He nodded and she stood, threw away her empty cube, and walked towards the door. Just as she reached she turned and shouted back at Prowl, "doesn't mean he won't accidentally crash into a ditch!" As soon as she said that she booked it to the entrance of the Ark, laughing all the way.

She slowed down and came to a stop next to Tracks. He turned to her with a sneer on his face but seeing who it was, his expression shifted to what she thought was supposed be a charming smile. It looked more like a stalker looking down at his victim. She just snarled at him and transformed into her alt-mode, "let's get this over with as quick as possible." He transformed into his alt-mode as well and she led the way out of the base.

They reached the end of the asphalt road, which was the mark for the beginning of their route. Adira continued on without pause, turning up her scanners sensitivity to keep a look out, and such noticed that Tracks was in bipedal form, still on the asphalt. Sighing she transformed and turned back to Tracks, "what are you waiting for? Get your aft in gear!" He stared at her incredulously. "Are you serious! It's bad enough when the roads are dirt; I am most certainly _not _going on them while they are _mud_!" He looked at her horrified, "can you imagine what that mud will do to my paint job, I mean look at you!" Her optics narrowed and she rested her hands on her hips. Looking at her stance and realizing what it meant for him, he hastily backtracked. "Not that you don't look fabulous, because you always do, but brown is _so _not your color!" Releasing a low growl she marched towards him. Optics widening even more he tried to scramble away from her. She caught his collar armor and yanked him down slightly so they were face to face. "Listen up **_princess! _**I don't like you, I don't care about what you think of me, but you do not blatantly insult a femmes paint job," she snarled at him. Taking in a deep vent, she looked him the optics and spoke in a low cold tone. "We are **_going_** to do our patrol, you are **_not_** going to complain, you **_are_** going to be helpful, you **_do not speak_** to me unless it is absolutely necessary, am I understood?" He simply stared at her with fear and shock. Her optics paled slightly in anger. She grabbed his neck, and yelled, **"_Am I understood!_"** He nodded quickly and she threw him away, "Good." Turning her back she transformed and began driving the muddy road, looking for any suspicious activity. She sighed and tried to relax, _this is going to be a long patrol. _

* * *

Arriving back at the Arks' entrance, Adira transformed and stretched her taut cables. Tracks scurried by her, trying to wipe as much mud off as he could. Unfortunately he ended sending a big glob of it onto her shoulder. They both froze, before she looked up slightly into his optics, the promise of retribution in her optics. He continued to stare at her, so she let out a feral growl, he jumped, whimpered and scrambled to get away from her fast enough. She simply bore holes into his fleeing back with her glare, the snarl still on her face.

There was silence for a few more kliks before loud laughter shattered it. More laughs soon joined the first, and Adira turned to her right where the sound was coming from. A group of mechs was standing on the field to the right of her, and everyone one of them was laughing their afts off. She walked over to them, and smiled. Sideswipe was rolling around on the ground laughing. Sunstreaker was holding a Cybertronian sized football and chuckling. Warpath and Trailbreaker were falling over each other, and Jazz was bent over himself, laughing.

Jazz recovered first. He straightened up and smirked at her approvingly. "So what'd he do this time?" She smirked and shook her helm. "The usual, although he did insult my paint job, he would do good to stay away from me for a while." Jazz frowned when she said that Tracks had insulted her but she brushed him off. She smiled and said, "You think you mechs could wait a few breems to start the game so I could join, I need to get this mud off." Jazz nodded at her and she turned and strode into the Ark.

She never noticed the glare the Twins gave when they heard Tracks insulted her, or the identical grins that came onto their faces, the ones that meant trouble for who ever was on the receiving end. Tracks was **_so_ **fragged.

* * *

**End chapter 1! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm sorry it's so short. The chapters should get longer, and they will get much more exciting *****devilish grin*****. Next up, we get to see Cybertronians try to play football! That should be interesting. R&R! 8D**

**-Angel**


	3. Chapter 2: Football and Flashbacks

**Hello readers! Thank you everyone for the review/favs/follows, they make my day! I'm sorry if I didn't respond back to your review, sometimes I miss one. I know next to nothing about football, so this is really just what I catch from watching it on TV. I will also say in advance that updates will be spotty and irregular. I'm basically just winging it right now. I have a rough outline of what I want to happen, but I'm not sure of details. Any ideas that anybody has would be greatly appreciated! Sorry in advance for all grammar/spelling mistakes. :) **

Speaking: "blah" Thoughts: _blah _Com-link: :blah:

Time (Cybertronians version): Nano-klik (klik) = a second Breem = 1 minute Joor = 1 hour Cycle = 1 day Orn = 1 week Mega-cycle = 1 month Vorn = 1 year

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, but my OC is mine.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Adira walked out of the entrance to the Ark, and made her way back over to the mechs waiting for her. She felt so much better after getting that mud off her, but she still had some pent-up energy to get rid of. Normally she would have blown it off by asking a mech to spar with her, or the Cons would have attacked, but they were being silent. Honestly, it was unnerving. Shaking off the uneasy thoughts she approached the group.

"Hey mechs. You ready to play?" They turned to her and nodded, Hound and Inferno had joined the group while she had been in the wash racks. Jazz, Warpath, Hound, and Trailbreaker were the offense. Adira, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Inferno were the defense. They were going to play the game the humans called football. Of course, they were playing the Cybertronian version, making it slightly different from the human game. _Why they call it football I will never understand, they don't even use their feet! Humans are such strange creatures. _Shaking her head, she crouched down facing Jazz.

She was on the far right of the line. Sunstreaker was on her left, Inferno to his left, and Sideswipe hunched over behind Sunstreaker. Adira's job would be to cover Jazz. They were the smallest bots playing but also the fastest. They always went up against each other in this kind of thing, a mock rivalry. She smirked at him, "You ready to get your aft kicked Jazz?" He smirked back at her. "Whatever helps your fragile ego sweetspark." She simply smiled wider at him. Hound, standing in a position that mirrored Sideswipe, began calling out random numbers. "Hound!" Trailbreaker yelled at him, Hound just chuckled. "Hike!" Trailbreaker snapped the ball to Hound and they all exploded into motion.

Jazz launched up, using her back as a springboard, and sprinted down the field. Adira spun around and gave chase after him. "Jazz!" someone shouted. Both of them turned to see Warpath launch the ball to Jazz, just before Sunstreaker tackled him to the ground. Adira predicted the path of the ball and took off to where it was going to land, unfortunately so did Jazz. As they got closer to where they both could grab the ball they shot a glance at each other and both kicked their speed up a notch. Jazz, being a little taller than Adira, grabbed the ball out of the air before she could. Jazz caught the ball and immediately twisted in a full circle around Adira, heading for his original destination, the end zone.

As Jazz twisted around her, Adira moved her leg about an inch closer to Jazz. When he completed his twist instead of running full speed ahead he ended up falling face first towards the ground. As he twisted to his left, to take the fall, Adira snatched the ball out of his shock-loosened hands. Adira immediately spun around and headed towards her team's end zone. She heard Jazz scramble up and give chase after, coughing up dirt from his intakes. Adira smirked as she heard him throw a few friendly curses her way.

As she blazed past Sideswipe, who had Hound pinned, he started shouting encouragements to her. She was laughing at one of the more ridiculous ones when Trailbreaker seemed to come out of nowhere, which was quite a feat considering how big of a mech he was. He was crouched down slightly right in front of her, and she smirked at his position. His arms were out, reaching forward to grab her, but that wasn't what happened. Adira jumped into the air when she was a few feet from him. As his arms reached up to grab her she landed on one of is forearms, and used its upward momentum to launch her self up, over, and away from him. She tucked and rolled before she could smack into the ground, taking care to make sure that her knees didn't touch the ground. She laughed loudly at the mixed curses of Jazz and Trailbreaker as they collided, Jazz being to close behind her to stop all his momentum in time. Adira ran past Inferno who was grappling with Warpath. Sunstreaker had gone to block Trailbreaker and, as best he could, Jazz. Adira gave a loud victory whoop as she passed the end zone line, throwing down the ball and doing a backflip that turned into a cartwheel. As her team cheered, the other groaned. Adira smiled cheekily at Jazz and shouted, "better luck next time darlin'!" He just grumbled and crossed his arms, pouting slightly.

They played for a little while more, before some of the mechs had to go to their respective shifts. Adira walked into the Ark, and headed for the wash racks once more, all that playing had got dirt under her plating and it was starting to irritate her.

As she was walking down the hallway she greeted the mechs she passed, but mostly let her thoughts wander. The dream she had last night confused her, as well as filling her with heavy grief. It had been the last time she had seen all of The Wreckers. As she stepped into the washracks which where, thankfully, empty. Adira let her mind drift to the reason that she was no longer with her first family.

_ Adira walked through the halls of the Iacon Autobot base. She had just been released from the Med-Bay with a stern warning from CMO Ratchet to take it easy for the next two orns. She had been told that The Wreckers and set up an encampment just outside of the North entrance to the base, and that was where she was headed. The hallway she was on was coming to an end and looked to be opening up into a huge open space. As Adira walked out and slowed to a stop her helm continued to move up, taking in the huge battle cruiser that looked like it was readying for take off. _

_ Adira was so awestruck by the ship that she didn't hear the pedsteps coming up behind her until a voice spoke, "Pretty impressive isn't it?" Adira jumped and turned sharply. There behind her stood two bots that looked incredibly similar, one red and the other gold. She immediately knew who they were, the toughline and frontline warrior twins from the Gladiator Pits, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. She straightened up and was surprised for a moment. She only came to the bottom of their shoulder armor, which was slightly daunting, considering she came up to most bots necks. "Yeah, it is," she responded after a moments pause. "What's its name," she questioned. Sideswipes' face split into a grin, "That, my dear femme, is The Ark. It's the ship that's going to take the Autobots off planet in the search for energy." He smiled charmingly, "and what is your name beautiful?" Adira felt her energon rush to her faceplates causing them to turn pink slightly, and then she scolded herself for reacting. What was wrong with her! She gave a small smile back and replied, "My name is Adira." Sideswipes smile widened and he was about to respond when an explosion blew up the computer terminal that wasn't to far from them. _

_ The shockwave sent all of them reeling and on to the floor. Adira landed hard and the thing underneath her let out a grunt. She looked down and was met with Sunstreakers face. Her optics widened and she scrambled off him quickly. They both stood up and she went to apologize when two more explosions sounded and all three of them ran behind a large left over crate. Adira heard the sound of hydraulics and looked to the ship and realized that the boarding ramp was coming down. The voice of Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, sounded out from the direction of the ship. "All Autobots board The Ark!" Adira shared a glance with the twins, one on either side of her, and as one they ran for the ship. _

_ The rest was a blur of motion to her. She didn't remember how she had gotten aboard The Ark, and that somehow she was supporting a mech she would later recognize as Jazz. As she and the twins ran up the ramp and finally into the ship, and the ramp began to retract. She dimly registered that she didn't recognize any of the faces around, and she should be worried because where was her _family_. But she didn't think too much on it as she carefully lowered Jazz to the floor and began trying to save his life, as The Ark made its way into the stars._

* * *

Ummm, hi there! *sheepish wave* You all have a right to be very, very, **very **angry with me. *sighs deeply* I'm so so sorry guys. Everything seemed like it was calming down, and that I would be able to work on this but life was like: "NO!" *hopes into tank and starts shooting at me while I run through a mine field listening to Justin Beibers 'Baby'* And my muse up in left in the _**middle of this fraggin' chapter!**_ It's still not as good as I would have liked to be and I'm so sorry.

-Angel


End file.
